The Price of Blood
by Tookietookietookie
Summary: They came from families wreathed in fame. Malfoy, Black, Burke. But now the fame has faded, the blood tainted by those less pure. One man offers these students the chance to bring back the glory of the old days. Deatheaters from Marauder Days. R&R please
1. Another Year, Another Train Ride

**Chapter One- Another year, another train ride…**

The platform was bustling with students of various ages. Many parents wandered around frantically trying to ensure that their child was prepared for the school term. One of the older girls, a seventh year, walked alone across the platform pushing her trolley. She handed it off to be packed and walked onto the train. No parents had accompanied her to the station. A thin, younger girl followed her in a calm manner. The two walked into their usual cabin and with one look from their cold gazes, the second years that were playing around quickly scooted out.

"Bella, why must we take the train? I do so hate this trip." The younger girl sulked. She was a fifth year and was younger sister to the other girl, though their appearances could be no more different. The older girl smiled her perfect smile,

"Cissa, you know that we have no choice. So, do not make it any worse by complaining." Bellatrix Black said in a calm, smooth voice. She was of average height with large brown eyes and flowing locks of black hair that sat in light curls to her shoulder blades. Her face was sharp, but beautiful, her skin a pale white and her lips were large and plush. Her body was a perfect hourglass with a tiny waist and large bust. She wore a black blouse with a black corset over the top. It was laced up with a vivid green ribbon and showed of her perfect waist even more, and was paired with a flowing black skirt. Her feet were covered with a pair of delicate black boots and she looked a picture of perfect elegance.

"Fine. I suppose when the other's get here it will be okay…" Narcissa Black said, though her voice was still tinged with bitterness. Narcissa, a fifth year, was thin; she did not possess her older sister's voluptuous figure. Her hair was long and straight, a light blonde and her eyes were a haunting blue. Her face was more angular than her sisters and her lips were often drawn back in a sneer. She wore a black peasant top and a skirt and black ballet slippers. Her blonde hair sat down her back with a black ribbon keeping back her fringe. Still, there were few that would ever say that either of the Black sister's was unattractive. They both possessed their different types of enchanting beauty.

They did not have to wait long before they were joined by another girl. This one a sixth year from a similar family. Shorter than both the Black sisters the new person in the cabin stood at just 5 feet tall. Her hair was short and blonde and sat along her jaw line. She had a blunt fringe that helped to frame her large, dark green eyes. Her lips were plush and dark pink. Her skin was pale and she had a cute ski-jump nose that was splattered lightly with freckles. Her body was fit and athletic. She wore a pair of black jeans that were tight, tucked into a pair of motorcycle boots with bright green shoelaces. Her shirt was a black t-shirt that featured skull and crossbones. Her fringe was streaked with black and green streaks.

"Bella, Cissa." She said as she sat down opposite them.

"Hello Kadina how was your holiday?" Bella asked of Kadina Burke, who was her distant cousin. Kadina shrugged but tilted her head sideways to reveal a fox tattoo that slunk up from under her ear along to her jaw line.

"It was okay. I finally got my tattoo though." She grinned her breathtaking smile and gave a chuckle that Bella matched.

"I like it Kaddy. It suits you. Cunning, quick, and sneaky." To any normal person this would seem an insult, but to the three girls in the room it was almost the best comment that one could receive. Burke smiled,

"What about you Bella? What did you get up to?" Bella laughed and smiled.

"Not too much…" There was a strange twinkle in her eye that made Kadina now that something else was up that she was not aware of. For the answer she looked expectantly to Cissa, who blushed.

"We went to that ball on Knockturn Alley, and she met someone. Rodolphus Lestrange. She has been seeing him all holidays." Kadina laughed allowed at this news and shook her head,

"Oh Bella, how typical. Isn't he like 25 though?" Kadina asked curiously, trying to remember if she had served him in her father's store before.

"Yes. He was Slytherin Head Boy eight years ago. That is not too much of a difference." Kadina shook her head,

"No I do not suppose that it is," Kadina was about to speak when another sixth year, Lucius Malfoy, entered the cabin followed by his two friends Vincent Crabbe and Kristoph Bullstrode. While Lucius was tall and tanned with blonde hair and penetrating blue eyes, Crabbe and Bullstrode were huge and built like towers. They followed Lucius around like he was a god, and with the six Slytherin's in the one cabin there was no more room for anyone else. Lucius breezed in and sat down beside Narcissa, kissing her on the cheek and placing his arm around her waist. He then turned and smiled at Bella.

"Bella, long time no see." He said in a slow drawl which Bella matched with a curt nod,

"Lucius." He then turned to Kadina and his smile disappeared,

"Fox, congratulations on prefect."Kadina smiled at hearing her nickname and nodded her head at Lucius,

"You too Malfoy." There was for a brief moment, an awkward silence before the lunch lady stopped at the door and glanced in.

"Trolley- want anything?" She asked; her usual chirpy voice cold at the sight of the six Slytherin students. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy all purchased food, and the ride to Hogwarts was occupied by numerous games of Wizard's Chess.


	2. Another Boring Sorting

**Chapter Two- Another boring sorting…**

Kadina and Bellatrix left the others as soon as the train stopped. They hopped off and began some of their favourite duties. Bossing around the scared first years and younger grades, it was power- that was all that mattered. After they had all left, Bella and Kaddy climbed into a carriage together and rode it to the castle. Kadina watched the thestrals pull the carriages with slight boredom as the two good friends sat in silence. "What will I do next year?" Kadina asked, still not looking to her best friend. Bellatrix frowned,

"What do you mean Kaddy?" The pair had met in Knockturn Alley many years ago. Bellatrix's mother had been shopping in Borgin and Burke's when Kadina had raced into the shop with her mother. The two girls both eyeing of the same dolls- a porcelain one with black hair and pale skin and what seemed to be a rotting wedding gown. Much to Kadina's disgust, Bellatrix was given the doll. She had glared so hard at the young Black that she almost fainted; Bellatrix had merely laughed at her and wandered off to look around the shop. From that day henceforth- they had shared a strong friendship.

"You will not be here next year. You're graduating. What will I do? Who am I going to hang around with?" She tried to hide the anger in her voice- how un-thoughtful that her friend should be a year older than her. Bellatrix shook her head,

"What do you do in your classes, hmm Kaddy? You will be fine. The year will go so fast, you know it will. I've no doubt you'll be Head Girl, and Captain of the Quiditch Team, you will have so much on that you will not even notice that I'm no longer here." Kadina nodded and flicked her short hair off of her face.

"So Bella, tell me about this man of yours. Is it more serious than the previous few?" Bellatrix noted the change of subject but said nothing.

"Yes Kadina, it is. Don't go all crazy on me or anything, and do not dare tell Cissa this. But I think that I will marry him… Yes, I am quiet certain of it." Kadina looked up in shock at her friend,

"Wow. That's… weird." Bellatrix frowned at her friend and shook her head.

"What about you Kadina, anything interesting in your love-life yet or are you still set on being 99 and never been kissed?" Kadina shrugged at her beautiful friends jibes.

"I am not going to say that it will never happen Bella, I just… I do not see the point in dating some stupid seventeen year old boy purely so I can go and have him stick his tongue down my throat." Bellatrix laughed,

"Oh trust me there are many better things he can do that stick his tongue down your throat." Kadina laughed and shook her head,

"I do not want to know what disgusting, whorish things you have been up to Bella dearest. Honestly, I don't." Bellatrix shrugged,

"All I am saying is that perhaps you should consider giving one of the countless love struck young men that fall over you some thought or time. You never know, they may not be as bad as you think them to be." Kadina glared and said nothing in response. "Fine Kaddy, have it your way. I give up!" Bellatrix announced sitting back resolutely in the carriage. The pair sat in silence the entire way to the Castle, and all the way to the table.

The Headmaster brought out the old, battered sorting hat and placed it on it's stool-

"_Welcome, welcome, newest Hogwartians!_

_To the place where you'll learn all that you can,_

_To use your inner magic and prove you are no mortal man!_

_Into which house will you be sorted?_

_If you are smart like an owl,_

_Perhaps to Ravenclaw you shall fall._

_If you are loyal like a hound,_

_To Hufflepuff you are bound._

_If you are brave like bear,_

_Gryffindor is your lair._

_If you are cunning like a fox,_

_Slytherin is your box._

_Come forth younglings,_

_And discover yourself,_

_The truth of your heart,_

_Before I'm back on my shelf."_

Kadina smiled at the comment of the fox, since that was what she was known by to all bar Bellatrix, she was indeed the purest and best Slytherin in the school. The hat had said so itself.

The numerous first years were sorted and the lack of interesting names placed in Slytherin meant that Kadina had drifted of into her own little world where she tried to figure out what she would do when she finally graduated from the hell hole that was Hogwarts.

She knew what was expected of her. As the only child she had to keep her last name and never marry. She had to become the runner and owner of the family store and ensure that its name continued to be infamous. A child had to be born of her, preferably a son, out of marriage and taken away from its father and raised a Burke through and through, so that the store in Knockturn Alley continued to stay in the direct family. It was not something that Kadina was looking forward to; it was not a life that she wanted to live.

Kadina glanced sideways at Bella and frowned, her friends' path was not so different. As a female Black she was required to marry, preferably an arranged, husband from a famous, notable pureblood family. Lestrange was one such family, luckily for Bella. Then she would become a housewife, fit to produce numerous children that would do the bloodlines proud. Kadina shook her head in disgust, there were few notable, pureblood families left, and marriage between distant cousins was all to frequent for her liking.

Kadina then turned her head and looked to Lucius, again a person stuck with the constraints of his family name. He, like every eldest male before him, would become a minister of some sort. He had accepted long ago his arranged marriage to Narcissa, and the pair now had convinced themselves into liking the other.

Kadina closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and wash away the horrible shackles that put such constraints on the lives of her friends and herself. Unfortunately, they would not go away, and she was instead forced to ignore them and occupied herself with Quiditch strategies. Though this made the heartache more real, Kadina could dream of nothing more satisfying than becoming an international Quiditch player, she had the skills, she knew that. But long ago her father had molded her to become the 

Burke that she was required to become. She sighed and resigned herself resentfully to her future and decided to make the most of her final two years of schooling.

She knew that she would never forget or underestimate the power that the blood that ran through a persons veins had over a situation. Blood held so much, a name, a race, magical abilities… Mudblood, muggle, half-blood, squib, pureblood. They were all determined by blood alone… She herself discounted many of the first-years purely because she could not recognize the name of their blood. Yes, she thought to herself, the price of blood was high.


	3. A Time When Our Name's Meant Greatness

**Chapter Three- A Time When Our Names Meant Greatness…**

After the sorting and meal the Slytherin students made their way to their common room. Kadina, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Narcissa seated themselves around the small table and watched the flames in the fire place in silence. It was several minutes before anyone spoke. "Another whole lot of mudblood's and half-bloods this year." Lucius commented with contempt. Kadina looked up at him and nodded in agreement,

"Not even many old names this year. There were no more than five that I counted." Lucius shook his head and sighed, "Who ever would have thought that it would have come to this? Where purebloods are the minority?" Kadina shrugged,

"People lost their pride decades ago and began interbreeding. Now the difference between a magic born and a muggle are very limited. They and we are even beginning to look similar… No, not us, the others. We still hold the traits that wizards and witches have so long prided themselves upon. We look like purebloods." Lucius looked at her strangely but nodded in agreement none-the-less.

"The world has changed greatly… Our families used to have power, and I do not mean the type of power my father has- I mean REAL power.

I was talking to my great-grandmother the other day and she began telling me some of the stories of how the Malfoy's have become so financially prosperous. There where times when our families were warriors, when our families fought against the muggles for wizard and witch rights! Then people like Dumbledore, that stupid professor, came along and made us magic folk swear not to attack the muggles anymore. You know what happened then? Those damned witch trials where people were burnt at the stake! Did not do a great deal, it is not hard to apparate away but still, there was a time when we magic and muggles lived in co-existence, knowing that the other was there! We were the lords and they our serfs. They were allowed to continue living on in their stupid petty ways and we held power over the world! Now, what are we? Nothing more than cowards hiding away in our secret places so that the muggles are not harmed or frightened…

It is disgusting, what has happened to the state of the wizarding world. It would not surprise me to find that the magical abilities are becoming less and less prone in our blood! Sooner or later we will die out and the muggles will not even know what a horrendous loss has occurred."

Lucius had the attention of the entire room, though he was only talking directly to his specific group of friends.

"Lucius, I am surprised, I never realised that you had more than half a brain." Kadina teased lightly before smiling, "No, you are right. I remember that the Burke's used to own a place much like Hogwarts where many wizards and witches were trained to defend themselves against muggles and the opposing wizarding kind. There was a time when our family names used to strike fear in the heart of many! Now what are we? No more than ragged houses long bereft of lordship…"

Bellatrix listened intently to what her friends were saying and glanced around the room in a nervous manner that did not go unnoticed by her friends.

"Bella, what is it?" Narcissa demanded of her older sister. Bellatrix leant forward, a hint of excitement and fear glinting in her eyes.

"Rodolphus, well…" she paused and it was obvious that she was wary of speaking aloud in such a situation. Kadina put a bubble of silence around the group and urged Bellatrix to continue. "along with his job at the ministry, he is part of a great movement. Lead by a former Slytherin, I'm not sure who he is but he calls himself Lord Voldemort. A little pretentious and odd I agree, but you see he is gathering followers to his cause, this social upheaval to rid the magical world of mudblood's and half-blood's and the like. Too many non-magical folk now have power in our world- that is what he says.

He also talks about the times when the wizarding folk lead huge armies against mortal man, and how we fought against dragons and trolls and protected our own people from the devastations of this world.

Centaurs, werewolves, goblins, they all hid away in the wild not ever daring to confront a wizard and tell them that they want equal rights. No, they used to serve us much like the house-elves do today.

This, Lord Voldemort, he wants to take the structure of the world back to that time. He seeks supporters so that he can overthrow the minister of magic and take his place…" The three other Slytherin's stared at Bella in shock.

"Why have you not mentioned this before? Where does he meet? How can we join?" Lucius asked, standing upright with eagerness to join the fight. Bella smiled coyly,

"In time my dear Lucius, in time. I am going along with Rod in a few weeks. I'll see how it goes and see if this guy is the real thing. If he is, I'll find out how to get you all involved. Just know that if this guy is the real thing, which he probably is, he means war." The last word fell hard on the ears of those in the bubble who all fell silent in its wake.

"War…" Kadina murmured, intrigued at how the word rolled of her lips and landed heavily. "It has been many years since any great war." She noted, unsure about what her statement meant or what she intended to say afterwards. She was about to speak again when Professor Slughorn entered the common room,

"OFF TO BED ALL OF YOU!" He shouted at the milling Slytherin's in the common room, his eyes landed on the four Slytherin's in the corner and he motioned to them to leave. They obeyed but he could not help but feel that they were planning something strange. He shook away his thoughts and waddled off to bed.


	4. Class With One Who Has Fallen

_A/N- Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. I don't mind criticism, if you don't like it tell me why, if you think something needs to be improved let me know. On the same note, if you like the story or have any ideas also write them down. Please review, I know you're reading and it is not hard to leave a quick note. :-)__ I'd really appreciate the effort. I will most likely have a look at your own stories and leave a review. Thanks heaps, now on with the story._

**Chapter Four- Class With One That Has Fallen**

The next day Kadina hopped out of bed and stretched. She changed and picked up her time-table to see what lessons she had,

8.00- 8.55 Transfigurations

9.00- 9.55 Potions

**10.00- 10.30 Break**

10.30-11.25 Ancient Runes

**11.30-12.55 Lunch**

1.00-1.55 Defense against the Dark Arts

2.00-2.55 Health and Herbology

3.00-3.55 Divinations

After school she had Quiditch training, from 4.00 until 6.30, then from 7.00 until 8.00 was dinner and then it would be off to study. She sighed and shook her head, all this effort to become a shopkeeper. It was hardly worth it.

She met with Lucius in the hallway and the pair walked off to Transfigurations together. When they arrived they sat down at the back of the classroom just as the teacher, Professor McGonagall began to speak.  
"One by one you are to come to the front of the classroom and pull a name out of this hat. You must then call out the name on that piece of paper. This person will be your partner for this next assignment. Once your name is called or you have picked, you and your partner are to sit together from now until the end of this assessment. Understood?" The class groaned and complained but McGonagall seemed not to hear them, "Miss Burke, since you are hiding up there at the back why don't you come and choose first?" Kadina stared at McGonagall boredly and obliged, she swished around and pulled out a piece of paper. She looked at it and her heart sunk,  
"Sirius Black." She said aloud, unable to hide her disappointment. Sirius stood up abruptly and swore loudly,  
"Mister Black, if you would be so kind as to refrain from using such terms. Miss Burke is a more than adequate student; you two will be focusing on the transformation of a large rock into a dog. It is one of the more difficult tasks and I do so hope that the pair of you will look past your differences and work exceptionally hard on the task. Take your new seats." McGonagall said with a stern look in her eyes. Kadina snatched up her books and sat besides Sirius.  
"Sirius." She muttered, staring ahead.  
"Fox." He muttered back, just as upset about the pairing. The rest of the group was paired off and Lucius ended up working with a Hufflepuff by the name of Lillian Bones, much to his great displeasure.

The bell rang and all too quickly the students of the Transfiguration class leapt up from their seats to get away from their most undesirable partner. Kadina being stuck at the front walked off quickly and to her pleasure the students all parted, that is; all bar one- James Potter.  
"Potter, bugger off." Kadina said boredly as she went to move past, but he stepped in her way again and shook his head,  
"I think that you need to be taken down a peg or two." He stated and Kadina looked at him with a venomous disposition,  
"Really Potter? I'm surprised that you can think…" She was not, by any means, in the mood for this upstart to try and humiliate her in front of her peers, especially not the peers that were terrified of her. Potter ignored her comment and continued on with his frame of thought,  
"The dueling club that you so enjoy, tomorrow night. The one that you so desperately want to be captain of next year, I challenge you." James stood up on the chair next to him, "ALL THAT ARE HERE CAN BARE WITNESS TO THIS, I, JAMES POTTER OF GRYFFINDOR CHALLENGE KADINA BURKE OF SLYTHERIN IN A DUEL!" The students all stared at Potter as though he was an idiot- Kadina was undefeated in the second semester of the past year and no-one doubted that she would go the entire year without being beaten. Potter, while a sound dueler, lacked the patience, and precision that Kadina had, the Slytherin practiced her dueling spells for an hour before she slept every night, often teaching herself new spells, she was also, to many peoples displeasure, top of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lucius, seeing Kadina's anger boiling over as she reached for her wand grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.  
"Ignore him," Lucius said, not leaving the topic open for discussion, "he is an upstart little snot." Kadina nodded, regaining her well-known composure and straightening her robe.  
"That class is ridiculous; I cannot work with that stupid newt Black. He ran away from home did you hear? To live with Potter… Stupid, incompetent, filthy little…" she trailed off into a string of obscenities. Lucius shuddered,  
"You faired much better than I did Fox, I'm stuck with a," he shuddered once more, "Mudblood." Kadina's eyes opened wide in shock,  
"That McGonagall is a goblin's aunt! How dare she put a Malfoy with a mudblood!? I hope that this group Bella's talking about is real. I cannot wait to destroy the disgrace that is this school. Letting in mudblood's as students, taking in a squib to train up as a janitor, letting that idiotic half-bred giant live on the grounds! It is the most ridiculous site to ever behold. I heard some Durmstrang students discussing the matter at the Quiditch the other day, they said that soon it will be Hogwarts School for Muggles who want to pretend they can do magic… The world is ridiculing us!" She spurted out all this in anger and sighed, composing herself. "Come on Lucius, we have potions. At least there we will regain some sanity." Lucius nodded and the pair wandered off to the dungeons, ready though not overly enthused about their next class.

* * *

When Kadina arrived at her second last lesson of the day she looked around the room to find someone to sit with, and to her horror, she was the only Slytherin present. Bellatrix, who also took Health and Herbology, had warned Kadina that it was not a subject that was often taken by Slytherin students but Kadina had assumed that there would be at least ONE student there from her own house. Kadina looked around the room and noted in disgust that the majority of the twelve students were Hufflepuff's, six of them. Then there were also three Gryffindor's, two Ravenclaw's and herself. She glanced around and sat in the back row alone for the entirety of the lesson, angry about the way her year was starting out.

* * *

Lucius' day was not turning out much better. He was sitting in his arithmancy class stuck once again, with a mudblood for a partner. He did not even know the persons name and was horrified when the ugly, flat footed git asked if Lucius would want to head to the library after school to get the assignment started. "Of course. You go along and get started, I have a few minor things that I need to take care of but I will catch up with you. Do not hesitate to do as much of the assignment as you can, I will come and help once I'm free." He said in his smooth voice, the student nodded and wandered off and Lucius rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the man. Lucius had Quiditch training after school, everyone who knew anything was aware of that.

Lucius shook his head and dusted himself off, horrified at the fact that there were so many mudblood's in his own grade that he had not been aware off. He smiled coldly to himself as he remembered Bella's statement. Soon, he said to himself, soon he would be part of this revolution and he would have power that was greater than any Malfoy in the past ten generations… Lucius Malfoy would be a name that struck fear in the hearts of the un-pure and admiration in those that were pure…

* * *

Bellatrix sat in her Ancient Rune's class staring out the window, miles away from the grounds and confines of Hogwarts… Back to the night when she had met Rodolphus, the dance at Knockturn Alley, everyone of importance had been there. Black's, Malfoy's, Avery's, Goyle's, Crabbe's, Bullstrode's, Lestrange's, and so on…

She paused here as she realised that although Kadina's father had been present at the ball Kadina had not… It was curious and strange, but not something that troubled Bellatrix overly much. Her best friend was secretive and did not often let anyone close enough to see the person behind the beautiful, cold exterior. Yet it was of little consequence to Bellatrix whether Kadina had enough emotional output.

Bellatrix shrugged off the nagging feeling and went back to the ball; it had not been Rodolphus whom she had noticed upon entering the room but the man who stood to the back of the small group of men. There had been eight of them, all from renowned but dark families, talking and laughing in their best robes. All were drinking and smiling bar one man. A handsome older man around thirty with pale skin, dark brown eyes, a mop of dark brown hair and a dignified, haughty, chiseled face. From the moment Bellatrix saw him she could not tear her eyes off of him. Rodolphus had noticed her glances and found that he was as captivated by her as she was of the mysterious sullen man. Rodolphus had asked her to dance and Bellatrix had found herself quiet taken by his charming, powerful nature. It had taken her until the end of the night to build up the courage to ask who the man in the corner was and why he did not join in the festivities.  
"That is my master. Lord Voldemort." Bellatrix had found this odd and tried to press her new found admirer for information but she came up with a blank, although willing to throw himself at the beautiful Black he was unsure about telling her the truth about why he had a master, and what his master stood for…

It had taken many dates and meetings until Rodolphus had brought up the idea of marriage, Bellatrix had been surprised but genuinely pleased by the suggestion. As the pair lay together staring at the roof of his room Bellatrix had used her Slytherin cunning to gain the knowledge that she so longed for,  
"If I am to be your wife Rodolphus, you must tell me who this man is, this Lord Voldemort." Rodolphus had not so easily swain to his beautiful fiancée's demands,  
"I have told you already my dear, he is my master." Bellatrix had sulked here but did not give up,  
"Why do you need a master? Is he the leader of your little gang?" Rodolphus laughed and smiled at her,  
"You do not give up do you? Yes, he is the leader of our group. He is the lord and we his servants. He is a mastermind Trix, a master mind! You know not the genius of the man! His blood lines are those thought to have died out, a Gaunt!" Bellatrix had sat upright at this news and looked eagerly to her lover for more information,  
"Why is he a master mind? What is his big idea?" Rodolphus, intoxicated by drink and the beauty of his naked lover continued to spill the precious information to Bellatrix. Confiding in her the plans to take over the ministry and restore order to the English world of magic.

She had rewarded him for telling her in the most carnal way possible. It was all that she really had to offer, but it was plenty. Afterward when she was lying in Rodolphus' arms once more he whispered in her ear,  
"At our next recruitment, you shall come along with me and meet him. If you would like to of course, I am sure that you would pass the initiation." Bellatrix had smiled and planted a soft, lingering kiss on her lover's lips.  
"Of course my love, of course."  
Now, that weekend, she would finally be able to find out if it was all as perfect as it sounded, whether or not she could gain the power that she had so long thirsted after. A question directed at her by her Professor brought her back to reality and she glanced at the book of the person next to her and answered the question saving her from having to explain what she had been daydreaming about to the entire class.

* * *

That night the three Slytherin's slept soundly in their beds, all dreaming about the futures that they wished to have, all dreaming about what this Lord Voldemort could give them. They did not know, at this time, how much they would have to sacrifice to his rule. They did not know the pain that they would have to endure because of Lord Voldemort. They did not know the horror that would result from their support of this one, strange, mysterious man who called himself Lord Voldemort.


	5. The Duel

**Chapter Five- The Duel**

The next day at school, Kadina and her group of friends received many glances in the corridor. Whispers and giggles and frightened glances ensued.

When the group met at lunchtime, Lucius was the first to mention his displeasure "What in Merlin's name is going on at this damned school? People have been looking at me funny and giggling all bloody day!" He snapped as he sat down besides Bellatrix angrily. She too was looking confused,  
"I'm not entirely sure Lucius. But I'm getting the same thing, and I cannot for the life of me figure out what is going on here!"  
Kadina walked into the lunch hall there was an eruption of silence so deafening that Kadina froze. Then, it started. Whispers and glances spread like wild-fire through the hall and Kadina had to fight all her might to keep her blush down.  
"Do either of you know what this is about?" Kadina demanded as she slid in opposite Bellatrix, next to Narcissa. They all shook their heads and Kadina stood up, walked over to a young Hufflepuff girl and pulled her up by the front of her robes, "Okay, whoever you are, you are going to tell me what is going on here and why everyone is whispering behind my back, understood?" Her voice was thin and icy and the poor younger girl could barely speak from fear of what the angry Slytherin would do to her,  
"Of course. It's the duel tonight. Between you and the Gryffindor lads." Kadina froze and rose an eyebrow,  
"Go on…" She muttered, releasing her grip slightly,  
"The, the Marauders versus the Slugs that is what the flyer says. You versus Potter, Malfoy versus Black, Lupin versus Bellatrix, and then Pettigrew versus Narcissa… Whoever gets the most wins earns the title of Champions of Hogwarts." Kadina's mouth dropped in horror at what she was hearing,  
"Give me a flyer- do you have one?" The girl nodded and Kadina snatched it off of her, "Who are you going for?" Kadina asked, the girl licked her lips nervously,  
"You, Sirius, Lupin and Narcissa, that's a tie." Kadina nodded as she realised that the numbers would be won not in Slytherin and Gryffindor but in the other two houses who did not want to choose wrongly.  
"Slugs," Kadina muttered in disgust before returning to the Slytherin table.

She placed the flyer between her friends, all of whom read with apprehension and horror, "Oh shit." Bellatrix muttered while Narcissa paled, Lucius however; chuckled coldly.  
"This is great!" He said aloud to the shock of his friends, "Once and for all we can show those upstarts who is in charge! But I'm changing this name, I don't like Slugs…. What's a good name?" Narcissa smiled coldly,  
"Reapers." Kadina laughed and nodded and Lucius was about to change the flyers when Bellatrix put up her hand, a strange expression on her face.  
"I have a better idea. Deatheaters… That's what Lord Voldemort's followers call themselves." Lucius looked at Bellatrix oddly,  
"Will we get in trouble then for calling ourselves that?" Bellatrix shrugged,  
"I don't think we will; just make it so only students can see the words… I don't know." Bellatrix muttered, her confidence waning. Kadina frowned at her friends' lack of tenacity and interjected her own thoughts to persuade her friends to be brave in the face of danger.  
"Deatheaters it is. What is the worst they can do? They cannot expel us for calling ourselves a name, we aren't Deatheaters yet so what does it matter?"Her words were enough to convince her friends and Lucius cast a spell that changed the word Slugs to Deatheaters.

A hush fell on the room as the four Slytherin's made their way over to the Gryffindor table, Kadina with Malfoy beside her, Bellatrix to Kadina's right and Narcissa on Malfoy's left. The two groups squared off with their partnered rivals and Lucius spoke up, "We accept this challenge and are giving you good warning. We are from family's whose blood goes back centuries! We are the names that from this day henceforth you will speak with fear! MALFOY, BURKE AND BLACK, you will realize the mistake you made when you set foot inside the castle grounds and took on the four purest students here! Mark my words; you will all be made fools of tonight. We are the sons and daughters of the wizarding world… and our word must be obeyed." Potter stood a sneer on his ugly face as he surveyed the Slytherin's with indifference,  
"Really? Well that is interesting, because you see, as far as my friends and I are concerned, you lot are no more than stupid, spineless worms who deserve nothing more than having their heads cut off. Tonight you will see just how pathetic you really are, and how the world really does not give a single care about you. Yeah, the world hates you; no one cares about what happens to you so long as you suffer horribly. My friends and I will ensure that you suffer, do not you worry. You, will, suffer." He smiled and laughed and sat back down, Lucius stuck his head up and walked away followed by Narcissa. Bellatrix and Burke stood behind Potter for several moments, their mouths barely moving and their wands barely flicking- barely but enough. Then they smiled at each other and left the hall moments before Potter and Black experienced a nasty case of boils…

The four Slytherin's stood on the Quiditch pitch, Kadina passed up and down her brow furrowed in thought. Her friends watched her anxiously, waiting for her plan.  
"Fox hurry up; we need to know some good spells to show those upstarts… well up!" Narcissa whined and Kadina glared.  
"I'm sorry Narcissa, but I am trying to think of one that you can manage!" Narcissa sulked and pouted, Malfoy decided to stick up, in a way, for his girlfriend.  
"She doesn't need anything spectacular, she's up against Pettigrew, and she could beat him with a first grade spell. Don't worry about her, teach me! I'm the one up against Black; I'm the one who is most likely to be disgraced!" He snapped his worry showing through his usually calm exterior. Kadina nodded,  
"I think you are screwed Lucius. If you win, it'll be purely luck. I'm sorry, it isn't that you aren't a great dueler, you could beat Potter no doubts, but Black is good, very good. I'm surprised actually, that he is not against Bellatrix. She could beat him, and you could beat Lupin, but this way around… I'm not sure either of you can." Bellatrix sighed and shook her head,  
"No doubt that is why they've put us up against them then Kaddy, come now, just teach us anything that will surprise them." Here Kadina froze and whirled around to face her companions,  
"They're all changelings in a way aren't they? Lupin, he is a werewolf, Black is a dog, and Peter changes himself into a rat all the time… That's it; we'll beat them with that! We will mock them! Our first spell is standard defensive, and then quickly we come in with our joke spell, something that will ridicule them and put them off long enough so that we can beat them all! Lupin, Bella make a full moon appear and then howl at it in a stupid fashion, I know that it sounds odd but everyone here knows what he is, it isn't as though he tries to hide it! That'll throw him off, and then you use one of your seventh year spells and disarm him. Lucius, put a lead and collar onto Black and tie him down, make fun of him as much as possible, lead him around if he gets disarmed, we want him to be so humiliated that he wishes he was dead. And Cissy, all you need to do, is jinx him, he doesn't need to be humiliated to be beaten, just disarm him and then hang him by the chandeliers by his drawers." The Slytherin friends all grinned and nodded in agreement,  
"What are you going to do to Potter?"Lucius asked Kadina with a frown, Kadina shrugged,  
"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something. After dueling club tonight, those four will wish that they had never been born… No, they'll wish that we've never been born! Deatheaters, are you ready?" She said with a haunting laugh as she smiled at her friends,  
"Aye!" They joined in and they headed off on their separate ways to psych themselves up for the fights.

The four students entered the hall dressed in their best robes, sparkling with silver in the dark green fabric. Banners and pennants, flags and streamers decorated the hall in both green and silver and red and gold, and the students had milled under the sections dedicated to one of the teams. Kadina smiled at the sight of almost the entire Ravenclaw population standing amongst the Slytherin's, there were even a few terrified looking Hufflepuff's waving Slytherin banners. The Gryffindor side was considerably smaller, though louder. The Gryffindor's made up in noise for the lack of numbers. It seemed that many of the Hufflepuff's had decided not to come at all. Malfoy walked up next to her and smiled,  
"They're all supporting us… it's a pleasant site to behold isn't it?" Kadina nodded and let out a long sigh of relief. No teachers, they would still be at the normal dueling club. Kadina had insisted that should it be a real duel no teachers should be present and thus the students were milling around in the Room of Requirement. Malfoy glanced around and saw a score board flashing with the faces and names of the four students; he chuckled at his handsome image staring coldly into the audience.

Narcissa would fight Pettigrew first, then it would be Bellatrix versus Lupin, neither of those fights poised any real threat, Bellatrix- though not a member of the dueling club was an extremely good fighter and would no doubt beat Lupin easily. Then, it was Malfoy versus Black. Lucius looked around to try and catch a glimpse of his opponent, but he had not arrived. Malfoy shrugged and cracked his neck- maybe the Gryffindor's were chickening out. They new the pain they were going to receive, they had realised their stupidity and had decided to choose the cowards way out. Lucius was almost thankful when they finally walked into the Room. They were carried on thrones by their fellow Gryffindor's and threw streamers and gold chocolate coins out to the masses. Ever ones to make light of a serious situation, Lucius mused to himself. Black was, as usual, the loudest, most ostentatious of the bunch. Bowing and ripping the head of a rather foul looking Lucius doll. Sirius looked up and his eyes met with Lucius' cold grey eyes. There was a moment between them full of so much hatred that all the sounds around the pair faded into non-existence. Then Sirius was lowered from the shoulders of his peers and the gaze broke, but it had held long enough for Lucius to see the slight fear in his opponent's eyes. He could win this, Lucius knew he could win, it would not be easy- but that was the fun in the matter in the end.

Narcissa smiled at the crowd and fluttered her eyelids- she looked spectacular and she knew that her gorgeous appearance alone would throw Pettigrew from his course. She glanced over to see the chubby little boy twitching behind his friends. She rolled her eyes, she was sick of being the arm candy for Lucius- tonight she would prove that she had power amongst the group. She would prove that she was not a person to be taken idly, she had power, she had cunning and most of all, and she lacked a heart to show compassion.

Bellatrix stood back from her group of friends slightly, she was not worried about her fight with Remus, instead; she was bursting with excitement. Rodolphus, bless him, had confided in her that the initiation included a duel that she had to win. This was good experience for her, and she was glad of the opportunity to show to the world that Bellatrix Black was one to be feared- she was a TRUE Black. Not one of those pathetic, no-hopers like her cousin- Sirius. Regelus was not much better- though at least he was not as thick as his older brother. Bellatrix took a deep breath and smiled coldly, it was almost time to begin- soon the crowd would quiet- the umpire, Head boy and Ravenclaw student Barrett Wood, would take his place on the stage and the battle between the two groups would begin.

No one in the room could imagine how long the battle would go for, it would be many, many years until the last of the two groups passed away, and to their dying breath's they would despise the opposition with such animosity that they would make the history books of the wizarding world.

Wood took the stage and a deafening silence fell over the room. He was sweating slightly, worried about how out of hand this event would turn out, he had not expected such a crowd, and he was terrified that the teachers would strip him of his badge for participating. The attention of the entire school was on him and he smiled and placed his wand to his throat so that his voice was magnified, "WELCOME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS! TAKE YOUR PLACES AND LET US GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" There was a cheer that boosted Wood's confidence, "FIRST UP, WE HAVE THE BATTLE BETWEEN PETER PETTIGREW AND NARCISSA BLACK, DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE EITHER OF THESE CONTESTANTS FOLKS, WE ALL KNOW NOT TO JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER AND THESE TWO ARE NO EXCEPTION, CONTESTANTS PLEASE TAKE YOUR PLACES." Narcissa moved to her place, her exterior calm and collected whilst inside she was dying to throw the most painful and stunning spells at everyone in the room. Peter stepped up opposite her, he was shaking slightly and could barely hold his wand for the sweat that washed over his entire body. A cold smile covered Narcissa's face and Pettigrew's face blanched, he stumbled backwards and looked to James and Sirius for support. They snarled at him to hold his ground and he obeyed reluctantly. Wood's voice jolted Pettigrew out of his horror back to reality, "CONTESTANT BLACK, ARE YOU READY?" Narcissa gave a slight nod and got into position, "CONTESTAND PETTIGREW- ARE YOU READY?" Peter gave a small squeak of fear and a nod and Wood grinned, "THEN ON MY SIGNLE, UNLEASH HELL!" Wood paused, holding his hand in the air, the silence was all consuming, then his arm dropped and he leapt back.

Pettigrew threw a weak spell at Narcissa, who had no trouble in blocking it, she smiled coldly at him and threw a powerful spell at him, it knocked him flying across the room but he did not loose his wand. She grinned and before he could stand threw another spell at him, this one dragged him to her feet on his stomach. She could feel his fingernails trying to grip into the wood to stop him from sliding. She chuckled, and stopped him at her feet. She looked down at him and laughed throwing him into the air and bouncing him up, down and around the room. He landed once more at her feet and dropped his wand in a sign of defeat. Narcissa frowned and kicked his wand away, striding towards him and kicking him in the mouth hard, blood flew upon impact and the audience's cheers and cries halted as Peter began to whimper. Narcissa rolled her eyes and walked to Wood. He shook his head in disgust at the cowardly, pathetic Pettigrew and smiled at Narcissa, "WINNER OF OUR FIRST MATCH- NARCISSA BLACK!" A cheer rose and Narcissa bowed to her peers and smiled. She was beautiful, radiant, smart, powerful and heartless, and now she had proved it to everyone in the room. Lucius had watched the duel with interest to see how worthy his future wife was, and he was pleasantly surprised. She dismounted the stairs and floated towards him with a smiled. He kissed her passionately and grinned, "You were marvelous." Was all that he said, and Narcissa needed no more to let her know how proud he was of how she had gone. She knew better than to expect praise from Burke and her sister Bella was too worried about her own duel to congratulate her, so Narcissa drunk in the cheers of the crowds and watched eagerly, the replays of the duel's hardest hits on the screen. She noted her perfect composure and smiled to herself, she was good. No, she was more than that, she was excellent.

"NOW THAT OUR STAGE HAS BEEN CLEARED OF BLOOD- WELCOME OUR NEXT CONTESTANTS, BELLATRIX BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN!" Again the audience cheered, they were more excited about this match, it would be close. Very close. Lupin stood calmly at one end of the platform, though it was obvious that he did not agree with the duels. Bellatrix smiled and waved at him, blowing him a kiss of black mist that formed a skull and cross bones. She cackled and sent a chill through the spines of those watching. "CONTESTANTS- ARE YOU READY?" Wood asked and when he received to confident yeses he grinned, "BEGIN!"He shouted as he dropped his arm. Lupin threw his best at Bellatrix and she stumbled back even with her block. She whirled around and shot above Lupin's head, he frowned and looked up and horror settled upon his features. A full moon. Bellatrix laughed and howled, the Slytherin's joined in and Lupin stood rooted to the spot staring at the magical full moon in front of him. Anger that he did not recognize filled his mind and he faced Bellatrix only to receive one of her spells hard in his chest. He lost his breath and fell backwards. He scrambled up and threw a similar one back, and the real duel began. He could barely control himself, and the Bellatrix found that she was casting on instinct. Sparks flew everywhere. Those spells that were repelled bounced of the walls breaking huge chunks out of the stone. Students dove for cover, terrified that their heads would be blown off by a rogue spell. Faster, harder and more deadly became the spells being cast on both sides, blood and bruises forming on the two contestants, pain etched on their faces. Remus built up and cast his best again at Bellatrix, but she was ready. She caught the spell and held it, adding to it her own strength, Lupin stared in horror as she pulled back and cast it back at him, he put up his best defense and braced himself…. But it was not enough. The sound from the attack almost burst his ear drums, the heat scalded his face and he turned away. He could smell burning flesh and then the full force hit him and he was thrown against the far wall and rendered unconscious. Bellatrix stared at the mess she had made in shock. She still held her wand up defiantly, but she was shaking. She was visibly exhausted by the battle between her and Remus. She, and everybody else watched Remus in silence, when he did not rise Wood strode towards Bellatrix and held up her arm. "THE WINNER BELLATRIX BLACK!" Bellatrix smiled numbly and nodded. She could not hear the screams of congratulations and hatred, she turned and walked off the stage. Kadina raced to her side just as Bellatrix fainted from exhaustion and pain. Wood noticed and frowned,

"NOW A QUICK BREAK, HALF AN HOUR BEFORE THE FINAL TWO DUELS TAKE PLACE- I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE WHAT THE NEXT CONTESTANTS HAVE IN STORE FOR US ALL!" He said, hoping that half an hour would be enough to ensure that both Bellatrix and Remus were not going to die on him.

_A/N- The next chapter will be up quicker, hope you like it. Who should win? Lucius or Sirius? And the big question- Burke or Potter?Please Review. Thanks heaps._


	6. Potter and Black versus Malfoy and Burke

**Chapter Six- Potter and Sirius versus Malfoy and Burke**

Kadina knelt by her friend and sighed, "Bella babe, Bella please wake up!" She said, shaking her friend's shoulders. Bella's eyes opened slowly and she looked at her friend with a small smile,  
"It's okay Kaddy, I'm fine. Go kick ass." Kadina laughed and sighed,  
"You were amazing Bella. So good! Lupin doesn't know what hit him! He's still down in fact…" Bellatrix smiled and stood up shakily.  
"Has Lucius fought yet?" She asked looking around to see her future brother in law standing on the platform boredly waiting for Sirius.  
"Not yet. Let's hope he doesn't ruin our run of wins hmm…" Kadina muttered with a sigh. Wood glanced at his watch, 29 minutes had passed, the crowd was back in place and Remus was looking okay... Wood stood up in the middle of the platform.

"WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY, NOW FOR THE SECOND HALF OF TONIGHTS ENTERTAINMENT! LUCIUS MALFOY VERSUS SIRIUS BLACK!" There was a cheer and Sirius leapt onto the stage.

Lucius snarled and drummed his fingers on his wand. Sirius stretched his shoulders back, anxious to fight for his friends' honour. "GO" Wood shouted and the fight began. Faster, longer and harder than the Bellatrix and Lupin battle this one had the audience cowering behind shelters and using their own wands to protect themselves from the powerful spells that were bouncing around the room. Blood gushed from Lucius' broken nose and Sirius' left arm hung limply by his side, excruciatingly painful. Sirius cast a spell and Lucius dodged it. Both men were tired, exhausted in fact. There minds were starting to fail. Lucius felt drained, like he had used up all the magic in his body on this battle. He knew that Sirius would be feeling the same, so Lucius began to think about what this battle meant to him. Power, a name, a way to ensure that he was the person that the others would fear, the admiration of his peers, and most of all the admiration of the woman that he cared about, the woman that seemed to hold no emotion, the woman who seemed to care for no one bar herself- he wanted her to notice him. Suddenly, a power unbeknown to himself surged through him and he cast a spell at Sirius. The Gryffindor flew backwards- his wand flying through the air, proclaiming Lucius the winner. Lucius grinned and let out a roar of happiness. He pumped the air with his fists and grinned. His eyes searched for the woman he cared for and her eyes locked with his- she approved, and she thought that he had done well; it was all that really mattered. As he stared at the woman that haunted his dreams Narcissa ran up and wrapped her arms around him, breaking the gaze.

It was no more than five moments before Wood had to start the next match, the crowd was restless to see the final result, the result that would determine who was the most powerful student at Hogwarts.

Kadina stood at the end of the dueling platform, staring at Potter with a sneer, he had just seen his three friends beaten by the Slytherin's- not only beaten but ridiculed beyond belief. He needed to keep his honor; he alone could save the Marauder's from complete disgrace. He watched Burke, analysing her every move- but to his disadvantage she stood calm. Her body completely indifferent to the situation bars the slightly sadistic sneer on her face. The red handkerchief was dropped and Potter threw the best disarming spell at Kadina he knew, she blocked it easily and threw a spell back. He gasped as he was lifted into the air,  
"The itsy bitsy Potter, climbed up the water spout." Kadina sang coldly, throwing Potter into the air and holding him high above the ground, "Down came the rain and WASHED poor Potter out!" She sang, slamming James into the ground on the word 'washed.' "Then up came the sun and dried up all the rain…. And the itsy bitty POTTER" She almost screeched his name, "Went up the spout …again." Suddenly, Potter was flying through the air; he hit the roof hard and then froze before being thrown once more onto the hard ground. Kadina was laughing as she threw him around the room; he pulled on all his might and attempted to disarm her… He did not succeed but at least she lost her control over him and fell backwards, he slammed into the ground hard. Kadina scrambled up, her robes sitting off her left shoulder, blood trickling from where she had bitten her lip in the fall.  
"_Expeliarmous" _Potter yelled as he leapt to his feet, Kadina blocked, catching the magic and thrusting it back at Potter with determination, he flew across the room and hit the back wall. Kadina laughed and began zapping him. Potter's head jerked back and blood flew from his jaw. He stumbled forward; it felt as though someone extremely strong was punching him around the head, again, and again, and again.

Kadina stood watching the scene from her end of the platform and could not shake the adrenalin that was racing through her veins, she sucked in the air around her- it was cold and still, like everything else in the world it had stopped to watch her put Potter through hell and back. She was drinking in the power and admiration that she was pulling from her peers, those that did not admire her- feared her greatly, as she threw James Potter around the room. Sadistically enjoying his excruciating pain and not allowing him to drop his wand. A small voice, hidden in the depths of her conscience wanted to hurt him more, wanted to kill him, but she pushed the voice away- she would kill soon, she had to, but not in such a crowded place, and not Potter. "Does anybody want to see what kind of underwear our Mr. Potter wears?" She asked, her voice a harsh shriek, the students cheered and clapped and Kadina spoke again, "Itsy bitsy Potter- lost his trousers!" She moved her arm left and Potter's trousers ripped off.

Suddenly there was a blinding red light, Kadina dropped Potter and turned quickly enough to see Lily Evans on her feet, wand pointed at Kadina. The Slytherin girl tried to block frantically, fear gripping her brain as she saw in her minds eye her own humiliation. She put up a small defense but still went stumbling backwards. She leapt up and held her wand out, directed at Lily- "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS- YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Kadina shouted, "WE DON'T WANT YOUR DISGUSTING, MUDBLOOD SPARKS INFECTING OUR MAGIC! DON'T TEMPT ME INTO SHOWING YOU WHAT PAIN IS MY DEAR, DO NOT TEMPT ME TO SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE THAT YOU SO OBVIOUSLY DO NOT KNOW." The crowds had parted, James lay unconscious on the floor, Remus and Peter tried to revive him and Sirius leapt up and ran towards Lily, but with a flick of her wand Kadina sent him flying. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Malfoy all stood and ensured that no-one else tried to save Lily from her beating. Kadina advanced; a smile on her face and Lily stood tall, wand held in her shaking hand.  
"You are not human! You are some vile, disgusting pathetic excuse for a human being!" Lily stuttered as she stumbled backwards and Kadina laughed coldly,  
"No my dear, I am a witch- as a witch was first meant to be like- you are the disgusting, vile, pathetic, insulting mudblood who dares to threaten one so pure as me…. You are the one who will pay for tonight." Kadina dodged a curse from Lily and whispered some silent words that no-one knew. The majority of the students had fled, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, though a few of the latter two hung around in the corners. The fight had gotten out of hand; the pain that was being dished out was too intense, too real for many to stomach.

Lily saw some light blue sparks erupt from Kadina's wand but they disappeared, so when they hit her in the chest she was taken aback. Lily fell to the ground and screamed as she felt her heart pounding against the front of her chest. It felt as though a hand was reaching inside her, squeezing her heart tightly and pulling it up towards her mouth. Lily coughed and spluttered into the ground- she saw blood and froze- she was being murdered. Then the pain ended and Lily fainted from fear, exhaustion and pain. Kadina turned and nodded to her friends and left the hall, moments before the teachers broke through the far exit to find an empty dueling club bar five injured, sad, dejected looking Gryffindor's.

There was no celebrations in the Slytherin common room when the four 'Deatheaters' arrived, the students that were sitting around rushed off to bed silently, horrified and terrified at what their seniors had been capable of with such cold emotion. Malfoy looked upon Kadina with new found admiration, whilst Bellatrix and Narcissa regarded their friend with strange apprehension. Kadina's face was cold and emotionless; she walked to the base of the stairs and sighed, "We did well tonight. Good job guys, we should all go to bed before the Professors ask us up to question us about tonight's events. I think that it may be ignored, the Gryffindor's started it, they challenged us, we cannot get into trouble for defending ourselves against them, but we must rush of to bed now so that we cannot be questioned until tomorrow." Her voice was smooth, slow and calm, like hot chocolate rushing down a throat on a cold winters night, persuading and impossible to argue with and thus the exciting night ended with five new Infirmary patients, a school full of confusion, fear and admiration and four Slytherin's who were marveling at the power that they had held and would hold for many years hence forth due to that one night's seemingly insignificant events of a duel.

_A/N: Who is Lucius' mysterious lover? You'll all find out soon enough. Please review, I really want to know what you are all thinking. Please click the little blue button and tell me what you think! Bad or good! Sorry that the Lucius fight was not that spectacular, I hope that the Burke fight made up for it. I love the song bit, I can see it in my head- I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and stay tuned!_


End file.
